1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and devices for treating allergic reactions as well as difficult-to-manage respiratory and other difficult-to-manage diseases. Particularly, the present invention concerns a method and device for organizing, storing and coordinating emergency medications, thereby removing the confusion associated with the treatment of anaphylaxis, a potentially life-threatening event, as well as for the treatment of difficult-to-manage allergies and respiratory diseases including asthma.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Allergies are an overreaction of the body's natural defense system—this natural defense system is known as the immune system. The immune system normally protects the body from viruses and bacteria, for example, by producing antibodies to fight them. One usually thinks of antibodies as the body's defense system for fighting infection. However, in an allergic reaction, the immune system starts fighting substances that are usually harmless such as dust mites, pollen, or a medicine as though these substances were trying to attack the body. This overreaction can cause a rash, itchy eyes, a runny nose, trouble breathing or swallowing, nausea, and diarrhea.
An allergic reaction may not occur the first time you are exposed to an allergy-producing substance called an allergen. For example, the first time a person is stung by a bee, that person may have only pain and redness from the sting—the first exposure to an allergen (such as bee venom, a food or medication) is called sensitization. However, if the person is stung again, the person may have hives or trouble breathing. This is caused by the response of the immune system called an IgE-immediate-type reaction. In summary, a person is not born with allergies, just the tendency to develop allergies. Allergies develop with exposure over time and IgE antibodies develop to the specific allergen. On re-exposure to the allergen, symptoms can result that involve the nose (hayfever or allergic rhinitis), the eyes (allergic conjunctivitis), the skin (hives and eczema), as well as the airways (asthma).
Most people will have some problem with allergies or allergic reactions at some point in their lives. Allergic reactions can range from mild and annoying (such as runny nose and sneezing) to sudden and potentially life-threatening. Most allergic reactions are mild and home treatment with over-the-counter medications can relieve many of the symptoms. If symptoms are more severe or persistent, or cause breathing problems such as asthma, a doctor visit is required for evaluation and prescription treatments that can be organized for the patient into a treatment plan. The most severe allergic reaction, called anaphylaxis, can trigger immediate allergic responses such as hives, difficulty swallowing, gastrointestinal symptoms (including diarrhea, vomiting, and abdominal cramps), and breathing problems such as asthma, as well as a drop in blood pressure.
Allergies often occur along with other diseases, such as asthma, ear infections, sinusitis, and sleep apnea. There are many types of allergies. Some of the more common allergens include inhaled pollens (such as ragweed, tree, or grass), dust, molds, foods (such as peanuts, seafood, eggs and milk), medicines (such as penicillin), insect venom (bee stings), animals (cats, dogs, and horses), or natural rubber. Food allergies are most common in people who have an inherited tendency to develop allergic conditions. These people are more likely to have asthma and other allergies. Many prescription and nonprescription medicines can cause an allergic reaction. Allergic reactions are common and unpredictable. The seriousness of the allergic reaction caused by a certain medicine will vary.
Insect bites/stings typically include poisons and other toxins in the insect's bite and/or venom that enter the skin. It is normal to have some swelling, redness, pain, and itching at the site of a bite/sting. An allergic reaction to the bite/sting occurs when the body's immune system overreacts to the venom of biting/stinging insects. Allergies to animals are more likely to cause breathing problems than skin problems. The allergy may be caused by a pet's dead skin (dander), urine or dried saliva. Some people develop allergic reactions after repeated contact with latex, especially latex gloves. Other causes of severe allergic reactions or anaphylaxis include hormones, antisera, insulin, allergy immunotherapy (allergen extracts), and exercise. Non-allergic causes can also trigger similar severe symptoms; classified as anaphylactoid reactions because they are not caused by an IgE-mediated response, they can include reactions to aspirin, nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory medications (such as ibuprofen), opiates, radiocontrast media used for diagnostic scans, and certain anaesthetics.
When a severe systemic allergic reaction resulting from exposure to allergens is rapid in onset, such a reaction is called anaphylaxis. In some cases, anaphylaxis can cause death. Anaphylaxis typically involves body organ systems. The degree of involvement varies among patients, and even in the same patient from one reaction to another. There are general patterns, however, regarding organ system involvement. The organ systems that exhibit anaphylaxis symptoms include the skin (80% to 90% of reactions), respiratory tract (70% of reactions), gastrointestinal tract (30% to 45% of reactions), cardiovascular system (10% to 45% of reactions), and central nervous system (10% to 15% of reactions). Symptoms involving the throat, lung, or cardiovascular system can potentially be life threatening.
Anaphylaxis often produces signs and symptoms within minutes of exposure to an allergen. Some reactions, however, may develop later (more than 30 minutes after exposure) and symptoms not immediately life-threatening can progress rapidly and become potentially life-threatening unless promptly treated. In some cases, a second reaction, called a delayed reaction, occurs 1 to 72 hours (usually within 8 hours) after initial recovery despite no further exposure to the trigger.
Thus, anaphylaxis is a potentially life-threatening allergic reaction. Symptoms typically come on quite suddenly, within minutes or even seconds, and can range from a sensation of warmth with flushing, itchiness, anxiety, raised red patches (urticaria or hives), swelling which can be severe (angioedema), stomach pain, to difficulty breathing with wheezing and cough (especially for asthma sufferers), difficulty swallowing, as well as a feeling that one is passing out (due to a drop in blood pressure which can lead to cardiovascular collapse and shock). When swelling occurs around the mouth and lips (called angioedema), it can be quite disfiguring; when swelling occurs in the upper airways or throat, it can be life-threatening.
Triggers to anaphylaxis can include foods (such as shellfish and peanuts), bee stings, and adverse reactions to exercise or medications (e.g., penicillin, aspirin, and codeine). Anaphylaxis can also occur without known cause or explanation, which is called idiopathic anaphylaxis. Although identifying the symptoms of anaphylaxis would seem to be quite clear-cut, that is not always the case.
Epinephrine is the first-line treatment of life-threatening allergic reactions (anaphylaxis) according to NIH-NIAID Food Allergy guidelines. Epinephrine is the drug found in various auto-injector products sold under the trademarks EpiPen®, EpiPen Jr®, and Allerject™. The drug is delivered intramuscularly (IM) or subcutaneously (SC) into the outer thigh. A second injection may be necessary as patients often have ongoing symptoms unresolved with the first dose. It is for this reason that these products are often dispensed in packs of two. During a life-threatening allergic reaction (anaphylaxis), epinephrine quickly begins working to reverse symptoms of a life-threatening allergic reaction (anaphylaxis) by constricting blood vessels to increase blood pressure, relaxing smooth muscles in the lungs to reduce wheezing to improve breathing, stimulating the heart (increasing heart rate), and working to reduce hives as well as swelling that may occur around the face and lips. Epinephrine is also used as an emergency medication for severe asthma, unrelated to an anaphylactic event.
Adjunctive medications include H1 antihistamines—such as diphenhydramine (Benadryl) or chlorpheniramine—and H2 antihistamines—such as cimetidine (Tagamet) or ranitidine (Zantac), which are often used together, as well as inhaled beta-agonists (albuterol) for shortness of breath due to asthma symptoms. Oral corticosteroids are often given to prevent delayed onset of anaphylactic symptoms.
Current practice for treating a life-threatening allergic reaction includes administering epinephrine and then being immediately transported to a hospital. There are situations, however, where going immediately to a hospital is not possible.